guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Potemkin
Potemkin (ポチョムキン) was a former slave in the empire of Zepp, and was a supporter of the democratic revolution that took place. He is currently a member of Zepp's elite presidential guard. Character Design Personality Story ''Guilty Gear'' Potemkin is sent by his Zepp Military superior Sargeant Gabriel to participate in the tournement that Testament holds. In his ending, Potemkin has just defeated Justice and is exhausted from the fight, Gabriel suddenly appears and states Potemkin's mission has not yet been completed and that the tournement was simply his 'final test'. Seething with rage, Potemkin yells at Gabriel, but before he can do anything else to vent his anger. Gabriel explains how he too detests the corrupt Zepp regime and offers Potemkin to join his revolution. Surprised by this, Potemkin joins and takes off his slave neck collar, with Gabriel assuring it will not explode. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Potemkin investigates the Post-War Administration Bureau because he considered them dangerous for the Zepp Nation. He dismantles Robo-Ky and Justice clone units before returning to his country. There, Bureau members sends a suicide bomb Robo-Ky to kill President Gabriel. Potemkin covers the explosion, resulting in his death, and he's remembered as a hero with a statue on the city square. (Path 2) Depending on the player's choices, however, they may end up fighting Chipp Zanuff during his storyline where he still seeks the presidency. Should the player defeat Chipp with Potemkin's Instant Kill, he convinces Chipp to join the presidential bodyguard unit, similar to Chipp's Path 1 ending. (Path 1) Gameplay Powers & Abilities Musical Themes * In Slave's Glory - Guilty Gear * Burly Heart - Guilty Gear X * Burly Heart II - Guilty Gear XX * Megatona Furioso - Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload Korean OST * Riches in Me - Guilty Gear Isuka Character Quotes References and Allusions Trivia * If one listens closely to Potemkin's Guilty Gear XX ''Stage theme and looks closely at his fighting stance, he is actually moving to the beat of his own theme. * In Potemkin's ending for ''Guilty Gear, when he removes his slave neck collar, his ponytail reaches down his back. In later artworks and sprites his ponytail is cut so short that it doesn't reach the back of his neck. * Potemkin is often considered to be the Guilty Gear equivelant to Arc's BlazBlue franchise Iron Tager. Both have a large build, somewhat same appearances and both have pledged loyalty to an NPC character (Potemkin to President Gabriel and Tager to Professor Kokonoe). Both characters also engage in fights when necessary and both are known to have calm personalities. Gg_cs_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear'' Ggx_cs_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear X'' Ggxplus_pe_01.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_02.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_03.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_04.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_08.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxx_cs_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX'' Ggp_cs_po.gif|''Guilty Gear Petit'' Ggi_cs_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear Isuka'' Ggxxr_cs1_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Ggxxr_cs2_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait Potemkin_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_po.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core'' Ballpo.gif|'Venom's' Potemkin Ball Guilty Gear Gg_am_po.gif|Story Mode Ending Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_po.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Arcade Mode Ending Ggxae_am_po.jpg|'Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition' Arcade Mode Ending Ggxplus_sm_po1.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode Ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_po2.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode Ending 2 Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_mm_26.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_26a.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_po.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_06.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_po1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_po2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_po3.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_po.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_po.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_po.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_po.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' EX Characters ending Ggxxacplus_sm_po1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_po2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_22.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Guilty Gear Petit 2 Ggp2_am_po.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_po.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Judgment Ggj_am_06.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite External Links References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Nation of Zepp